Pokemon Adventure: Wrath of Halypse
by TKhaos
Summary: 5 pokemon heroes go on a quest to save the world from the power of the Gem of Darkness. The Pokemon Razor,Mewthree,Regitria,Nightoul,and Halypse belong to me and my spriting partner Dark Emperor of pn-network a fan based pokemon rpg website.
1. Prologue

Pokemon Adventure: The Wrath of Halypse

By: Legend Giro

**Prologue**:

_Over a thousand years ago … the world of Pokemon was in complete darkness…their world was doomed to come to an end …but one day a group of powerful Pokemon came together to create a ray of hope. They combined all their power to create the mystical ar__tifact known as the Gem of Light which contained the power of the god of all Pokemon, Arceus. Things were peaceful for a long time. But as always where there is light, there is darkness. Some rebellious Pokemon who wanted to rule the world stole the Gem of Light. They then created a Gem of equal power, an Gem with the essence of evil, the Gem of Darkness which contained an entirely new Pokemon's power, a Pokemon who was the exact opposite of Arceus. The evil Pokemon soon lost the Gem of Light. The two great powers collided and the world nearly came to an end. The Gems were placed in the newly built shrine. It was prophesized that if the two Gems were ever separated a great cataclysm would strike the world. The Gem of Darkness would fall into the hands of the traitor in The Light Protagonist but 5 Heroes would rise to the occasion and end the rein of terror brought upon the world by Gem of Darkness. One day the Traitor to the Light Protagonist revealed his face. His name was Kane a corrupt and evil Mewtwo who knew of the Gem of Darkness's power and stayed undercover till he had enough power to steal the Gem of Darkness. He failed miserably and was banished from the shrine forever. But the elders, guardians of the Shrine knew he would return so they started the Pokemon Grand Tournament to seek out the Prophetic Heroes. And so begins the tale of the 5 heroes of the Light Protagonist._


	2. Chapter 1:Shadow vs Blade

**Chapter 1: Blade vs. Shadow – ****The Ultimate Showdown**

A storm brewed as the end of the Pokemon Grand Tournament drew near. The crowed cheered. The final 2 combatants stepped into the ring, which was then raised 300 feet into the air. Blade the Shiny Scyther was going up against the Ruthless former champion Shadow the Gallade.

"So you're the former champ Shadow I've heard so much about." Blade smirked. He was ready for battle.

"And your this "rising star" Blade the Scyther…."Shadow said calmly.

"Well enough talk! Bring it on!" Blade moved quickly and used pursuit on Shadow who took the hit then used psychic to toss Blade to the other side of the ring slamming him into the ground hard.

"Pathetic…."Shadow said unimpressed.

"I'll show you pathetic…."Blade picked up speed getting close to Shadow and then he used fury cutter to send Shadow flying into the air. He then used furry cutter again and when Shadow was flying up high enough Blade hit him with a barrage or Pursuits following up with a brick break to send him crashing into the ring.

"Ngh…. Damn it…." Shadow got up and used psychic on Blade and in his rage used psycho cut and tore one of Blade's wings and cut him across his abdomen, Blade plummeted to the ground because he could no longer fly due to the torn wing.

"You….grr…."Blade was ticked off, and that was never a good thing. He started to erupt with power and used fury cutter on Shadow getting a critical hit. Blade then followed up with his ultimate move, Giga Impact and knocked shadow all the way to the edge of the ring.

"No…way…. I'm not done….yet…"Shadow used shadow ball on Blade and missed. Then fell back and off the ring. Blade reacted quickly and jumped down after him. A few moments later he caught Shadow and despite the pain of his ruptured wing he flew both himself and Shadow up to the ring. Blade won the match and after being declared the new Champion Blade collapsed. They were taken straight to the Pokemon hospital.


	3. Chapter 2:The Heroes of Legend

**Chapter 2: The ****Heroes of the Light Protagonist**

The next day Shadow had awakened at the Pokemon hospital. He went to Blade's room and woke him up as well.

"Get up Blade …" Shadow said. He was completely shrouded in a cloak.

"Huh …what the? Where am I?" Blade looked around and saw Shadow. "YOU!!" Blade yelled.

"Yes me, now get up…"Shadow said irritably. Blade got up, his wound had healed and left a scar on his abdomen and his wing was still torn. The both walked out the hospital. Three cloaked figures were standing in front of it.

"The Scyther you told me about is this one… the one that defeated me in battle" Shadow said to them

"What's going who are they?" Blade asked Shadow would didn't answer.

"You'll find out soon enough" Shadow said and then the 5 of them were teleported somewhere else.

"Where are we?" Blade looked around the strange place.

"The shrine of the Gem of Darkness and Light Gem" Shadow said. "You defeated me in the tournament just as foretold by the elders, therefore you must be the 2nd Hero." Shadow explained to Blade.

"Hero? What are you talking about? I'm no 'hero'" Blade said

"Oh but you are. You are the 2nd of the 5 heroes" Shadow laughed "Unbelievable I agree but it's the truth"

"So who's the 1st hero?" Blade questioned.

"Me who else …" Shadow said "Why else would you have to defeat me in battle to prove yourself as a hero."

"How should I know, I'm new to all this Hero stuff" Blade said.

"Enough bickering" One of the elders said "You are Heroes of the Light Protagonist and therefore you should not be fighting amongst yourselves." And just as the elder finished saying that, there was a massive explosion outside the Shrine. Shadow, Blade and the elders rushed out.


	4. Chapter 3:Kane Returns

**Chapter 3: Kane Returns**

"So you've found your 2nd hero I see" Said a deep and powerful voice. "Ha it won't make a difference I'll defeat you all the same!"

"You're awful cocky for a guy who has to attack us when we're not paying attention. Show yourself coward!!" Blade yelled.

"You asked for it…." A Pokemon stepped forward. Its hands were glowing with a shadow aura and the look in its eyes was colder than ice. It was a Mewtwo.

"Who the heck are you?" Blade asked. "Oh well it doesn't matter your going down all the same!" Blade used fury cutter on the Mewtwo who did not even flinch.

"Is that all you've got? Pathetic" Mewtwo blasted Blade with a Shadow Ball sending him crashing through a wall. Mewtwo was then also blasted by a shadow ball and was sent crashing through a wall himself.

"Never let your guard down TRAITOR!" Shadow yelled and used Shadow Ball again. Blade came back and used pursuit on Mewtwo. The combined damage was enough to knock him down a peg.

"Hmmm so you're not as weak as I thought." Mewtwo said.

"SHUT UP! How dare you show your face here again Kane!" Shadow shouted completely enraged.

"I'm not here to see you fool I'm simply here for the Gem of Darkness. Now hand it over!" Kane said arrogantly.

"Not a chance!" Blade yelled. "You say that as if we would simply give you something so powerful! You're so full of yourself. What kind of name is KANE anyway?"

"Insolence … you really do not of my power do you …" Kane laughed.

"Shadow, Blade, both of you take the Gem of Darkness and get out of here quickly. He's about to obliterate this shrine and won't stop until he gets the Gem" One of the elders said

"But elder! I can't let Kane-"Shadow got cut off as the elders put the Gem of Darkness in his hand and warped him and Blade somewhere far away.

"Ok Kane … we are warning you …. Leave now or be obliterated by the Gem of Light" The elders said at once

"Ha ha ha! You expect that Gem to defeat me?" Kane shouted and charged up a massive shadow ball.

"Insolent fool … Gem of light we call on your power, banish the power of the shadows and protect thy shrine with all thy might lend us power so we may fight off the darkness." The elders recited the chant and the Gem glowed brightly. "Gem of Light … unleash the power of the … Pure Flare." The Gem then let loose a massive blast of pure Light energy as Kane threw the shadow ball. The two energies collided in the air but the Pure Flare was far stronger and blew away both the shadow ball and Kane.

"Let us hope the Gem of Darkness … and the Heroes are safe" One of the elders said and the 3 of them went back into the shrine along with the Gem of Light


	5. Chapter 4:Returning Home

**Chapter 4: Returning Home**

"The elders are quite powerful …. They somehow managed to warp us this far away … but … where are we…"Shadow looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Hey this is where I used to live … I never thought I'd see this place again … it's been 4 years since I left" Blade said and sighed.

"Who's there?" A sweet voice said.

"That voice … Rose?" Blade said in slight shock

"Takun is that really you?" Rose saw Blade.

"Yeah it's me sis" Blade responded

Rose was Blade's elder sister and she had evolved into a Scizor while blade was gone.

"Takun I never thought I'd see you again" Rose said happily. "Who's the guy in the cloak?" She asked

"Oh this is my friend Shadow I met recently. Rose stared at Blade and noticed the scar on his abdomen and the scar on his chest.

"How did you get your wing torn and that scar??" Rose asked with a worried tone.

"Oh this ... it's nothing to worry about" Blade said trying to play it off.

"If you say so" Rose said. "Well I suppose you two have places to go right?"

"Uh yeah sure" Blade said nervously

"Ok well it was nice to see you again Takun" Rose said

"Will you QUIT calling me Takun I'm not a little Scyther anymore. I could take you down if I wanted to!" Blade yelled

"Wow so much sibling rivalry" Shadow thought to himself then inched away slowly not wanting to get involved.

"Hey where are you going shadow?" Blade asked noticing Shadow was starting to walk away.

"We have to find the other 3 soon and take care of the dark "ball" remember?" Shadow said trying not to say exactly what they had to do so it wouldn't alarm Rose.

"Oh right lets go!" Blade said and ran off and Shadow followed "Bye Rose"

"Bye Takun" Rose said

"I said STOP calling me that!" Blade yelled still running.


	6. Chapter 5:Visions of the future

**Chapter 5: Visions of the Future**

"So … what'd Kane want with the Gem of Darkness anyway?" Blade asked

"The Gem of Darkness is an artifact of great power and has the ability to unlock great power within its wielder, even ascend them to their next evolutionary stage." Shadow explained

"So he wants to use its power to take over the world?" Blade asked.

"No … he wants to destroy this world and create a new one … a "Perfect" world if you will. He wants to create a world that is under his control from its beginning." Shadow said

"That's sick … and not in the good way" Blade responded. Shadow held the Gem of Darkness in his hands. It began to glow and a dark aura surrounded Shadow

"What the hell is happening!?" Shadow shouted as he was raised into the air. He saw the future. Everything that was destined to happen was right before his eyes. The aura vanished and Shadow fell to the ground unconscious and his memory of the vision was blurred. Several hours later Shadow awakened.

"Wow you sure take a long nap don't you Shadow" Blade snickered.

"Shut up …"Shadow whispered under his breath.

"So what happened to you? One second you're floating in the air with that dark aura and the next you're knocked out on the floor" Blade asked.

"I think I saw the future … But I don't remember it to well … the Gem of Darkness overwhelmed my psychic powers" Shadow said.

"Well that's just-"Blade was cut off by Shadow

"Well that's just great you see the future but you can't remember … Perfect just perfect" Shadow said. "Is that what you were going to say?"

"Actually … yeah how'd you know?" Blade asked

"I said I did not remember to well, not that I don't remember at all" Shadow said.

"Well good to see you remember something, you're not totally useless after all" Blade snickered.

"Look who's talking …" Shadow rolled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6:One year later

**Chapter 6: One Year later**

Blade was surrounded by a pack of fire Pokemon. He smirked as they unleashed a barrage of ember. Blade swiftly used Giga impact and blew 3/4's of the fire Pokemon a way but got hits by some ember and fell to the ground. He got back on his feet moments later after getting hit again. He was ticked, and use brick break combined with Aerial Ace to finish off the rest of the fire Pokemon.

"Heh...think twice before picking on other Pokemon..." Blade said as 2 baby Pokemon, a Poochyena and a Riolu came out from hiding. "Alright, it's all clear get back to your parents now" Blade walked away burned pretty bad but he didn't let his pain show. "Hm...what the-"Blade looked from the corner of his eye and saw that another pack of fire Pokemon were coming after him. "Not more...I'm barley standing from the last few..."Blade turned to face the oncoming fire Pokemon.  
All the fire Pokemon get surrounded by a blue glow as they are lifted into the air.

"SHADOW BALL" a dark voice says as a barrage of shadow ball hit the fire Pokemon and they fall to the ground knocked out.  
"You ok Blade?" The voice says  
"Yeah thanks Shadow, i owe you one" Blade responded laughing nervously  
"Ok...then I'll go..."Shadow said and teleported away.

"Phew...well good thing he showed up or the fire Pokemon would be having roast Scyther for dinner" Blade thought as he walked further still wounded badly. "Hm...what's going...on" Blade fell forward unconscious "ngh..." his burns were terrible and shadow was no where to be found. He started to glow and his body changed, he had evolved.

"Huh... what the..." Blade looked at his claw and saw he had evolved. "I ... Evolved...?"He laughed because all his old wounds had healed, his wing had become full and his scar was gone.

"Now all I have to do is find the Magno Metal..."Blade got up and continued walking along his path and saw Akata and the others. He didn't know what they were doing and he couldn't really say that he cared much. He just kept walking. Shadow appeared next to him

"I see you finally evolved Blade …" Shadow said

"Yeah … now all I have to do is find the Magno Metal" Blade said.


	8. Chapter 7:Akata the 3rd Hero

**Chapter 7: Akata the 3****rd**** Hero**

"Hi um … ok ..." Chipper said as they walked by. M.P. glared at them, "Yeesh, fine ignore us, cool guys" he thought. "We don't need you."

Chipper, in his uncontrollable self stalked them. Shadow and Blade walked on ignoring him until it became irritating and Blade turned around and shoved him. The gang had not known he was there following them and turned around to see who was yelping.  
"Whoa!" Daisuke exclaimed, "You back off of Chipper!"  
"Come on you two, what's the big deal of picking on a little Pokemon?" Yamikarasu said lazily, he was still half asleep.  
"Bulba? Bulba?!!?!?" The Bulbasaur was frightened and ran behind Akata. Daisuke went over to use Protect, but too his surprise, the Bulbasaur was actually using the move Safeguard for his own protection.  
"Take this!" Kazuya started Brick Break, but was cut off by Shirushi, who told him about Chipper being hurt.  
"Hey... you know you seem pretty cool and stuff because you're a Scizor and a Gallade!" Chipper exclaimed frantically, ignoring the peril he was in.  
"Hey, take him back!" Shouted Shadow and Blade threw him back to the gang. The Bulbasaur ran over and started to lick Chipper's wounds.  
"Wow, th-thanks little guy!!!!" He hollered joyfully, and began running around with the Bulbasaur.  
"Sorry, but you were getting on my nerves" Blade apologized.

"So want to come with us, you are like the strongest Pokemon we've ever seen" Asked Chipper. Blade and Shadow looked at each other and nodded. Blade and Shadow then wandered far from the group

"Hm ... I sense it...the Magno Metal is...somewhere nearby...but...where..."Blade thought and looked around seeming tense.  
"Blade don't worry about that yet or HE might find out where we are... and we can't risk him getting this Gem ... "Shadow said to Blade.  
"Right ... if he gets this he'll reach a whole new level of power..."Blade responded and then turned to look at the others.  
"So ... this little Bulbasaur doesn't have a name yet? hm... well I got nothing" Blade tried coming up with a name but the thought of HIM was still bugging him. He walked to a far distant. They had to keep the Gem of Darkness safe or if HE got it he could take over the world. Blade shook his head and remembered his past.

Flash Back: 1 year ago. He met Shadow at the Pokemon Grand Brawl Tournament. Shadow and him fought for the grand prize. He had fought hard. Blade needed the prize but it turns out it was not what he was expecting. In the end after a gruelling battle Shadow nearly died from falling off the edge to a 300 ft fall when Blade had saved him despite his torn wing. Blade had passed out and ended up in the Pokemon Hospital. The next day he woke up and he and Shadow were taken back to the tournament stadium ring's secret passage and there they were given the duty of guarding the Gem of Darkness for HE had attacked the shrine of the Gem of Darkness to get the power in it. Shadow knew this would happen. He saw the future just from touching the Gem of Darkness one time he knew what would happen but the Gem was overbearing and that memory of the future was faded though at times he could predict what would happen if something happened. From that day on Blade and Shadow became allies. At first they hated each other but the duty they were given kept them from killing each other. Eventually after months had passed Shadow and Blade became great friends. Shadow was quite strong. Despite his level he had learned how to use Psycho Cut though not perfectly only when it really counted. It was a move his father taught him when he was young. Blade was strong to begin with. His father was a very powerful Scizor, but he knew he could get stronger if he found the Magno metal. There was an ascension beyond the evolution from Scyther to scizor. Only one other Scyther had ever made it to that form but he was far to strong and he abused the power he had. He was never seen again once the Scizor and Scyther took him down. Some say he devolved and the Magno metal was sent far away to the darkest part of the earth, others say he died and the power of the Magno metal was lost forever. No one knew the truth and all continued searching for the legendary Magno metal.  
"Hey Blade you alright?" Shadow asked.  
"Huh?what?oh uh yeah I'm alright" Blade said still dazed  
"We'll find it don't worry ... we'll need that power to take HIM down ..."Shadow said.  
"Heh yeah we'll do it... I've made this far no way I'm going to stop now besides I've got the strongest person I know backing me up" Blade laughed a bit then turned his head and looked at the others." We have to keep them safe too ... with that Gem with us they're in a lot of danger as well."  
"But we can't tell them. Besides the Cubone looks a lot like the one i saw on the day i saw the future. The one i saw was very strong, he took down a horde of those Pokemon with his perish song... besides that he looks tough to start with... he might be the 3rd guardian. I think his name is... Akata?" Shadow said and started thinking. "Well let's get back to them and figure out a name for that little guy"  
"Right, hmm... how about ... Takun?" Blade shrugged because it was his childhood nickname Rose gave him just to tick him off.  
"Didn't that name tick you off? You always complained about it" Shadow said  
"Yeah it did but hey he's a new born... I'm pretty sure anyway ..."Blade looked at the Bulbasaur "Hey uh Shadow ... when do you think Akata will evolve?"  
"Well usually Cubone don't evolve for a while...considering his power his level is close to his evolution" Shadow responded.  
"Hmm ... maybe if we tag team battle him he'll evolve..."Blade thought.


	9. Chapter 8:Shadow vs Blade Rematch

**Chapter 8: Shadow vs. Blade - Rematch**

"Well shadow...let's see how much stronger I've gotten. Fight me Shadow" Blade said laughing a bit.  
"Blade, I already know all your moves before you can make them what's the point?" Shadow said with a smug attitude.  
"If you think so then quit trying to back out and fight me already!" Blade yelled.  
"As you wish... it's your funeral" Shadow said.

"Don't count on it!" Blade rushed at Shadow with brick break but missed.

"Ha you can't touch me!" Shadow laughed.

"Want to bet on that?" Blade was confident he would win and use furry cutter on Shadow getting a critical hit. He some how used a new move, the Flash Cannon at the price of forgetting pursuit.

"Ah ... How did … you use that move??" Shadow said in pain and shock.

"Heh if I only knew" Blade chuckled. "But then again I don't care so long as I can use it!"

"Hmph same old Blade" Shadow laughed and used his own Brick Break accompanied by Psychic and also got a critical hit. Both Blade and Shadow were near their limits.

"Heh this is way more fun than I expected" Blade laughed hard "But time I put this to an end!" Blade once again rush at Shadow but this time used furry cutter at the last second before impacting with him and did STAB damage. Then he followed up with Giga Impact and knocked Shadow back.

"Heh I'm not going down just yet Blade!" Shadow winced in pain and used brick break on Blade and then fell back while Blade was still standing. A few moments later Blade also fell back.  
"You were saying?" Blade laughed at Shadow. "Looks like your visions aren't always accurate"  
"Hmph...you're lucky you evolved or I would have taken you down with ease" Shadow said.  
"This is the SECOND TIME I beat you!!" Blade said rubbing it in  
"Just shut up before I Psycho Cut your wings off again.

"I'd like to see you try" Blade laughed.

"You are so lucky I can't get up right now!!" Shadow yelled extremely ticked off.


	10. Chapter 9:Hero Battle Royal

**Chapter 9: Hero Battle Royal**

"Hey what happened I saw a huge explosion a second ago so i came running" Kazuya said seeming very out of breath then he gasped seeing the crater Shadow was lying in. "WHOA what happened?"  
"I just kicked shadow's butt even though he was soooo confident he'd win." Blade laughed.  
"But how the heck did you 2 make that crater!?!?!" Kazuya was shocked but not too shocked.  
"Giga impact and fury cutter combined" Blade said rubbing it into shadow who was looking at Kazuya.  
"You...those battle scars...the size of your body...and you said your name is Kazuya..." Shadow closed his eyes and thought trying to bring the visions back. He saw a large Larvitar in his vision. It evolved into Pupitar. Then during HIS attack the Pupitar evolved again to protect his friends and was able to badly damage HIM. "He's one of the 2 other Heroes they told us about. I saw him in the vision. Him and Akata are going to help us later on" Shadow said to Blade telepathically.  
"Why are you two so quiet all of a sudden? Is there something on my face?" Kazuya asked slightly confused as to what was going on.  
"It's nothing to worry about for now." Shadow said.

"What happened here?! Akata came running as well. He saw the crater and figured that Shadow and Blade had battle and obviously Blade had won.  
"Oh nothing...so Akata...up for a battle? Me and Shadow vs. You and Kazuya!" Blade said.  
"I don't really wan-"Akata was cut off by Blade using Brick Break which he narrowly avoided.

"Hey cut it out!" Akata yelled. Blade used brick break gain but was stopped by Kazuya's brick break and forced back into the air then he used screech to catch Blade off guard and struck him with a brick break and quickly used iron defense as Blade used Ariel Ace on both him and Akata. Akata was starting to get irritated and tried using his Perish Song. Shadow used psychic on Akata so he could not then slam him into Kazuya badly damaging them both. Akata use bone club on Blade and got a critical hit pushing to minimum hp. Shadow then used leaf blade and Blade used fury cutter and knocked both Kazuya and Akata to nearly no hp as well. They were going up levels like crazy now. Kazuya learned ROCK SLIDE and forgot screech. Akata was at the brink of evolution also having Learned Bonemerang and also forgot bone club. They both used the new moves the learned on Shadow and Blade and knocked them both out. Akata began glowing and a few seconds later he had evolved into a Marowak.

"Congratulations Akata you evolved after the battle just as planned" Blade laughed in pain after being hit by both rock slide and Bonemerang.

"You guys are so lucky we had to lose to help you two get stronger" Shadow said exhausted.

"Like you two stood a chance to Begin with!" Kazuya snickered.

"Yeah laugh it up Kazuya!!" Blade yelled.


	11. Chapter 10:No way Not me!

**Chapter 10: No way! Not me!**

"Hmm ... I feel much stronger now" Kazuya said. "You two are far stronger than you look"  
"Yeah ... how is that possible? Your not supposed to be this strong especially at the level your both at" Akata said. "What are you anyway?"  
"I suppose it's time to tell you. We're guardians of the Gem of Darkness. We have to protect it from Kane" Blade said.

"Kane? Who's Kane?" Akata and Kazuya asked

"Kane is the traitor of the Light Protagonist, the one who was prophesized to steal the Gem of Darkness and bring fourth the cataclysmic power imbued deep within the Gem. The 5 Heroes are the ones who have to stop Kane before the worlds ALL come to an end. Blade and I were the first of the 5 heroes and thanks to the power of the Gem of Darkness I was able to get a vision of the 3 remaining heroes. A Cubone named Akata A Larvitar named Kazuya were the next two heroes. The final Hero is yet to be found.  
"So what you're saying is you 2 are some Legendary Heroes and Kazuya and I are as well. And that Kane is after the Gem of Darkness to gain it's power to get strong enough to end all worlds?" Akata said.  
"Precisely" Shadow said "And we have to stop him and protect the Gem or we're all doomed.  
"I see..."Akata said  
"No way!!" Kazuya yelled "You expect me to believe this?? Ha I may be strong but I'm no 'Legendary Hero' "  
"Yes you are. You're the Larvitar we were supposed to meet. And Akata here was Cubone" Blade tried to explain  
"I held the Gem of Darkness once before we even received it and i saw everything. But my memory of the vision is a blur. I can still remember the faces of the 3 other heroes. A Tyranitar, a Marowak, And an Ivysaur... unfortunately the Ivysaur is still somewhere out there." Shadow explained further.  
"But I'm not a TYRANITAR" Kazuya exclaimed  
"But you're capable of evolving. And before the final battle you will have evolved." Shadow said  
"...Alright...I'll bite...for the sake of the world I suppose I could help." Kazuya said


	12. Chapter 11:Shadow's new ability

**Chapter 11: Shadow's new Ability**

"We should be heading back now" Blade said. "The others are probably worried sick"

"Nah … they're goofs. They probably haven't even noticed we're gone!" Kazuya laughed.

"Well we probably shouldn't have left the baby Bulbasaur with them …" Akata said. All four of them felt a sweat drop go down the back of their heads.

"Let's GO! The poor kid's probably crying itself to sleep!" Kazuya yelled.

"I'm right in front of you!" Blade laughed flying on ahead. Both him and Shadow were already back with the gang. Kazuya and Akata used dig and got there faster and all of them made it at the same time. They looked at Chipper, Shirushi, Daisuke, and Yamikarasu were ok and taking care of the Baby Bulbasaur who was also fine.

"Phew we thought you guys might have killed the poor thing" Blade said and sighed in relief. Shadow looked at the baby Bulbasaur

"Daichi … that's what we'll call you" Shadow said and pet the Bulbasaur on the head. The Bulbasaur began glowing long with Shadow and the Gem of Darkness as though Shadow was tapping into the Bulbasaur's very mind.

"Hey Shadow thanks for naming me … what the?! I'm talking?? But how is that possible??" Daichi looked stunned.

"Whoa Shadow how'd you do that??" Blade asked.

"I don't know … one second I felt the Gem of Darkness's power surge and then … Daichi started talking …"Shadow said

"Maybe the power of the Gem of Darkness reacted your Psychic abilities and caused that to happen" Kazuya said.

"Hey Shadow didn't you say the Ivysaur was oddly colored like me and Kazuya?" Blade asked "Well take a look at Daichi"

"Yeah his skin color does match that of the Ivysaur but unless he can use Solar Beam and Leaf Storm I don't think it's the same Pokemon." Shadow said

"But I can use Solar Beam and Leaf Storm!" Daichi yelled. "But it hurts a lot when I use them"

"Oh well then we'll work on it together alright?" Shadow said and smiled slightly.

"Shadow … your smiling??!" Blade yelled

"OMG It's the apocalypse!! Shadow actually smiled!!!" Chipper shouted at the top of his lungs. Daisuke and Yamikarasu knocked chipper on the top of his head

"Be quiet chipper, don't try to be funny" Shirushi said starting to get annoyed with Chipper's hyperactive behaviour.


	13. Chapter 12:The final hero

**Chapter 12: The Final Hero**

"Hey so how about we practice the 2 moves you say you can use Daichi." Shadow said seeming a lot more cheerful than usual.

"Hey shadow you alright man" Blade asked nervously

"Yeah of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Shadow asked seeming confused

"It's just I've never seen you this happy before man so I figured either you bashed your head on something or your not Shadow" Blade laughed nervously.

"Yeah well I suppose I should thank Daichi, something about him just doesn't let me feel so dark anymore" Shadow said "So what do you say Daichi want to practice those moves?"

"Only if Akata says its ok" Daichi said with a smile

"Is it alright with you Akata?" Shadow asked

"Yeah since he's our final hero we'll need him to be at his strongest for the final battle right?" Akata answered with a grin.

"Yeah, alright Daichi time to begin your training!" Blade said.

"Well let's see … you'll go up against Daisuke" Shadow said "Is that alright with you Daisuke?"

"Sure I could use a tough fight!" Daisuke said.

"Alright Daisuke bring it on!" Daichi yelled and the both went at each other with tackle and got knocked back from the force of the collision. Daichi used skull bash and scored a direct hit on Daisuke. Daisuke tried to catch his breath and used Shadow Ball but Daichi evaded it. Daisuke let loose 5 shadow balls and used wish while Daichi was distracted. Daichi took a direct hit from the last shadow ball and went flying back. Daisuke and Daichi were getting stronger by the minute. Daisuke used Shadow Ball and hit it with an iron tail and once again got Daichi. Daichi got on his feet and used a synthesis. He then used Leaf storm to distract Daisuke while he charged up his solar beam. Daisuke was struck by the leaf storm which got a critical hit on him and before he could recover Daichi had unleashed the solar beam and that was enough to knock him out.

"Ack that hurt" Daisuke said in a daze "That is one powerful solar beam"

"Heh heh" Daichi grinned "Sorry Daisuke guess I don't know my own strength"

"You sure are strong kid" Kazuya said.

"Of course he's strong, he's the final hero" Blade said

"Uhm Hero of what" Daichi asked

"Oh right, we never told you" Blade laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Your one of five Legendary Heroes that will help save the world from darkness"

"COOL!!" Daichi yelled "But how am I going to help? I'm just a baby Bulbasaur"

"You'll get stronger Daichi, don't worry about that" Shadow said, as he finished his sentence a large Pokemon burst out of the ground.


	14. Chapter 13:Kane draws near

**Chapter 13: Kane draws near**

"Ha ha ha so there you fool are" The Pokemon said. It was a shiny Ninetails only far larger than any Ninetails. It was the size of the legendary Pokemon of Hoenn known as Groudon.

"Who the heck are you?!" Blade shouted

"I am Scurge, a faithful servant of Lord Kane, and he has ordered me to steal the Gem of Darkness from you fools!" Scurge responded his voice shook the ground.

"Kane is never going to get the Gem!!" Shadow yelled and blasted Scurge with a barrage of Shadow Balls. They did not so much as even scratch him.

"Ha ha ha, you really thought you could touch me with those pitiful excuses you call attacks? Ha. Lord Kane has given me THIS" Scurge roared "With its power at my disposal you fools cannot so much as even scratch me"

"That's the … Magno Metal!!" Blade shouted then used Brick Break on Scurge's face sending him flying.

"How did you knock me so far back? What are you anyway?!" Scurge roared.

"I am Blade! The Hero of Legend" Blade responded. "And you're going to hand over the Magno Metal before I beat it off you!"

"Hah you beat me? I don't care if you are a 'Hero' compared to be your nothing but a ZERO! And this Magno Metal belongs to me now! " Scurge laughed

"We'll see about that" Blade said and used Flash Cannon on Scurge dealing critical damage along with a STAB boost. "That Magno Metal belongs to the Scizor of my home forest! What in hell gives you the right to call it yours!?" Blade said and used Brick Break on Scurge's stomach piercing through it. Blood spilled everywhere. Blade then burst out from the other side of Scurge's body. "Still not going to give it up?" Blade asked with anger filling his voice.

"How it possible, this thing was supposed to make me stronger!!" Scurge roared in searing pain due to the hole in his stomach and then his eyes closed as he died of blood loss. Blade took the Magno Metal once it came off Scurge's body and reverted back to its normal form instead of covering him like armor.

"What the …" Blade looked at the Magno Metal. It wasn't making him evolve. "What's happening, why isn't the Magno Metal working!!?"

"Let me take a look" Shadow said and took the Magno Metal out of Blade's hand. "You're lucky it's still alright but you damaged it beyond belief. It needs serious repair …"

"No … No … after all that trouble and all those years of searching, it's not even working?!" Blade shouted.

"The forest you came from … someone from there must know how to fix it …" Shadow said. "An old Scyther they call the "Red Claw" is the one you need to talk to, he can fix the Magno Metal"

"I see … I'll need you to take me there, it's way too far for me to get there and come back before he arrives…. And I sense his power, he's getting closer by the minute" Blade said

"Alright just hurry up and find Red Claw once we get there, once you evolve you'll be able to get here fast." Shadow said and they both teleported to the forest Blade called home. Shadow gave Blade the Gem of Darkness and then warped back to Daichi and the others.


	15. Chapter 14:Shadow vs Kane

**Chapter 14: Shadow vs. Kane**

"Daichi, Kazuya, Akata get out of here … Kane's about to get here and it won't be safe for you three to stay here." Shadow said

"Not a chance Shadow! We're the Heroes of the Light Protagonist too, and most importantly we're your friends! There is no way we'll leave you to fight Kane alone." Kazuya said.

"You guys don't know how strong he is!" Shadow yelled.

"We've made up our minds, we're going to fight too!" Akata said with a determined look in his eyes.

"Yeah, after all without you I wouldn't have gotten as brave as I did" Daichi grinned.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you!" Shadow said. Kane was getting close. A massive shadow ball flew at Shadow and the others. Daichi sent it back with a solar beam and hit Kane right where it hurts. Kane landed in front of the four heroes.

"I see your staying to fight … unfortunately I don't have time for this … hand over the Gem or suffer my wrath." Kane said in a booming voice.

"Not a chance Kane!" Shadow shouted "You say that as if I … I mean WE would honestly let you have something so strong without a fight!"

"So be it … I'll show you the power I have gained over the time of one year, while you fools were hiding!" Kane said. "This is the power of the LUSTROUS ORB! Spacial Rend!"

"What, how can you use that move!?" Shadow said in shock as Kane let loose the signature move of Palkia, the overlord of space. Kazuya used protect and Daichi used safeguard but the attack was so strong it pierced straight through both moves. Shadow protected Daichi and took the hit.

"Ngh …are you alright Daichi?" Shadow asked.

"Ha fool, you let yourself take the hit to protect the little kid … same old Shadow" Kane laughed.

"Shadow … you …" Daichi looked at Shadow in shock. Shadow turned to face Kane.

"Couldn't get stronger on your own so you had to steal the power from someone else … you sicken me Kane" Shadow said and used Psycho Cut on him dealing a critical hit and STAB damage.

"I don't care what you think of me …" Kane said and used Spacial Rend on Shadow who evaded. Kane was hit by a Bonemerang, Solar Beam, and Brick Break.

"Don't let your guard down for a second idiot" Shadow smirked "Because I'm not alone!"

"Oh but you will be!! Tempus Alterna!" Kane's power fluctuated rapidly as a dark ball formed around him and Shadow.

"What the heck, what did you do?!" Shadow yelled

"I closed you off from your precious friends. You're now stuck in the Dark Realm" Kane laughed maniacally.

"You little rat …" Shadow said angrily. The dark realm's power was getting to him and wearing him down slowly. Shadow used shadow ball and scored a direct hit on Kane. They were both weaker in this place but Kane was still stronger. Kane used Dark Pulse on Shadow and knocked him onto to the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kane laughed "Pathetic … simply pathetic"

"Urk … I can't move …"Shadow thought "I'm sorry … Blade, Akata, Kazuya, Daichi … I failed"

"Hey don't give up yet!" A familiar voice spoke out in Shadow's mind.

"That voice … Blade?? Where are you?" Shadow asked.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'm on my way just believe in yourself and your friends Shadow … and don't let Kane win no matter what happens!" Blade's voice faded.

"Ok Blade … I won't give up" Shadow said and got up onto his feet. A blast of energy pierced the Dark Realm dispersing it and sent Kane flying.


	16. Chapter 15:Hero Evolution

**Chapter 15: Hero Evolution**

"Huh … What happened??" Shadow looked around to see the Dark Realm was gone. He looked back he saw and Ivysaur, a Pupitar along with Akata standing there. "Daichi? Kazuya? Is that really you two?" Shadow asked astounded.

"Yeah, it's us Shadow" Daichi grinned.

"But how did you evolve? How did you manage to pierce the Dark Realm?!" Shadow asked.

"We kept trying and trying to break through and somehow we evolved then after Kazuya struck the barrier with brick break I blasted it with my solar beam and busted right through." Daichi responded.

"Grr … you worthless piece of trash" Kane said as he teleported back in front of them.

"Who are you calling trash Kane!?" A familiar voice said. It was Blade, he had returned and he had fully evolved. He was at it final evolutionary stage.

"That voice! Blade! Impossible it can't be! You broke the Magno Metal, how could you have fixed it?!" Kane yelled.

"I have my ways and now you're going down!!" Blade said and used 1 of his new moves the Metal Rend and sliced Kane at speeds beyond imagination. It was a critical hit and Blade began glowing red, his power had gone sky rocketing up in the second. "Like it? I call it the Metal Rend" Blade laughed.

"How could a piece of metal increase your power so much …" Kane said just barley getting back onto his feet.

"Now Daichi, Shadow! Use your moves!" Akata said threw a Bonemerang at Kane while Kazuya struck him with a rockslide.

"Right!" Daichi and Shadow said at once. Daichi let loose a massive solar beam and Shadow fired a huge shadow ball. The two attacks combined to create a new combination move, the "shadow beam". Kane was struck by all the attacks and fell to the ground nearly knocked out. Kazuya began glowing. His body expanded and a few moments later he let out a loud roar. He had become a fierce Tyranitar. Daichi began glowing as well. His body expanded and a few moments later he had evolved. The ground shook as he stomped his feet. He had become a mighty Venasaur.

"Congratulations Kazuya, Daichi, you've evolved!" Blade laughed "KANE! I should finish you off here and now but I'm giving you a chance! Get lost and never show your face here or at the shrine EVER AGAIN!"

"Ok … ok" Kane said weakly "I'll go … BUT NOT BEFORE I GET THAT GEM!" Kane then threw a shadow ball at Blade and with it's intensive power it made Blade drop the Gem of Darkness as Kane caught it.

"No … he … got it" Shadow said in shock.


	17. Chapter 16:The Birth of Mew3

**Chapter 16: The Birth of Mew3**

The entire planet shook as Kane held the Gem of Darkness in his hands. Storm clouds formed, volcanoes erupted, continents shifted positions, and tidal waves struck the land as the evil power surged through the planet. Kane had the power to end all worlds and create new ones at his disposal.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Kane laughed "With this power I am unstoppable!"

"Want to bet on that!?" Blade yelled and used Iron Jab just to get blown away by the dark barrier which formed around Kane to protect him by the Gem of Darkness.

"FOOL! You cannot penetrate this barrier!" Kane laughed "But I suppose it would be rather unsporting of me to destroy the worlds without giving you a chance to stop me. So I give you pathetic fools one week. Get stronger then come to the Island across the Shadow Sea.

"We'll be there!" Blade said with confidence.

"Very well … see you fools in one week." Kane laughed as he warped away.

"Blade why did you let Kane get away!?" Kazuya roared.

"Even with my current power I am no match for that Gem of Darkness. We need something to counteract it … the Gem of Light is the only thing that can defeat the power of the Gem of Darkness" Blade said.

"So let's get the Gem of Light" Akata said.

"You three will have to stay here … only Blade and I may enter the shrine of the Gem of Light …" Shadow said.

"No worries we'll be fine let's just go get the Gem" Daichi responded.

"I am dead serious Daichi, you may be strong but we're the only ones who can enter the Shrine. Actually not even Blade may not even be able to get in anymore … his form has changed twice and his power may be seen as a threat … I'll go myself" Shadow said

"We're all going with you and that's final Shadow" Blade said "Your just not letting us because you think the training by the elders to control the Gem of Light will be too tough for us. You were planning to undergo it on your own so we wouldn't have too."

"Saw right through me … well I guess I won't be able to stop you so … let's go" Shadow said and then the five of them warped to the Shrine of the Gem of Light. One week later after they had gone through intensified training the Heroes were ready to take on Kane and the Gem of Darkness. They took the Gem of Light with them. Shadow couldn't teleport them across such a wide range of ocean despite his power. They soon found out there was across via the Sky Way, from a flock of wild Pidgeotto and Pidgeot. The flock took them up to Sky Way and wished them luck.

"So this is the so-called Sky Way" Akata said "It's hard to believe we can walk on these clouds without falling through them"

"It's Legendary for that reason Akata" Kazuya said "I've heard of it from my mother and father, they said it was the only way us ground bound Pokemon could cross violent waters with having to swim across them."

"Well let's get going" Blade said and flew ahead at high speeds.

"Right" Shadow said and warped himself and teleported himself, Daichi, Kazuya, and Akata further and further forward. The Gem of Light glowed brighter the further they went. It eventually flew out of shadows hands and pierced through the clouds going straight down. They finally reached the Island across the Shadow Sea.

"Alright Kane … Time to finish this once and for all" Blade said. The heroes jumped through the hole the Gem of Light had made. The ground shook as they landed. They saw a castle in front of them. It was surrounded by the same type of dark barrier that protected Kane.

"Gem of Light … unleash the power of the … Pure Flare." Shadow said and the Gem of Light floated up and started to glow brightly. It then let out a blast of pure light energy and the barrier receded.

"WOW" Daichi looks at the Gem of Light in awe. He was amazed by it's power.

"Let's go" Blade said and then busted down the doors of the castle. In the foyer there stood a dark figure.

"Who are you?" Blade asked.

"I am Regitria ..." The figure said in a booming voice

"Regi … Tria?" Kazuya said in confusion.

"No … way" Shadow said "He's the god the 4 regi's"

"You mean he's the so called "invincible shield"!?" Kazuya yelled

"Yeah it'll take a lot of power for us to take him down" Shadow said.

"You guys go on ahead, we'll take care of this guy" Akata and Kazuya said.

"But you two … ok we'll go on ahead" Shadow said. Then him, Blade, and Daichi ran deeper into the castle. Shadow looked back to see them fighting with Regitria equally. He believed in them and continued on forward. Soon yet another Pokemon got in their way.

"What the heck is the freaky looking thing!?" Daichi shouted.

"I am Nightoul, faithful servant of Lord Kane …" The Pokemon said.

"I'll take care of this freak … you two have to go ahead and defeat Kane" Daichi said and used frenzy plant on Nightoul sending him flying into the wall.

"But Daichi, you're … ok we'll go" Shadow said "Let's go Blade, Daichi can handle this freak show"

"Alright …" Blade said feeling bad they left Akata, Kazuya and Daichi behind but he knew they had no choice. They reached the final room in the castle. There he stood, Kane.

"KANE! We're here just as we said we would be!" Shadow yelled.

"Ha hah ha" Kane laughed "You actually showed up. I expected you fools to have backed down"

"Well you figured wrong!" Blade shouted.

"Hmph well let's see how much stronger you've gotten" Kane said as his dark barrier went up again.

"Gem of Light unleash the power of the … Pure Flare!" Shadow said and once again the Gem of Light unleashed a blast of pure light energy busted through the barrier and sent Kane flying into the wall.

"Hah! That barrier won't protect you anymore!" Shadow yelled.

"That … that gem … DAMN YOU!" Kane yelled and the Gem of Darkness reacted to his rage began to glow. A dark aura surrounded Mewtwo and his body turn black as shadow an began to expanded. He was evolving! A few moments later his evil transformation was complete, he was now Mewthree. His eyes were black as night and his pupils were a blood shot red and some odd markings formed all over his body. His tail was the same as his eyes and it became sharper than any sword.


	18. Chapter 17:The End of the World

**Chapter 17:The End of The world**

Kane let out a spine chilling laugh. He knew he was far stronger now. The Gem of Darkness had merged with his body. Kane was no longer himself.

"Bwahahahaha" Kane laughed "Finally I have been set free from the cursed Gem.

"What the … that's not Kane's voice …" Shadow thought back then shouted out a name. "Halypse!!?"

"Precisely … I am Halypse! The God of all Pokemon! I am the King of Darkness!" Halypse roared.

"You're not the god of all Pokemon! That's Arceus!!" Blade shouted.

"You fool, ever Pokemon has an opposite … if Arceus if the pure light then I am the Shadow … the Dark side of Arceus!" Halypse roared again.

"Dark … Side … of Arceus!? Is that even possible?!" Shadow said in shock.

"If I'm standing here in front of you, than it must be possible" Halypse laughed. "I have no time to waste with you fools I have a world to end"

"Not if I can help it!" Blade yelled and used Iron Jab on the Mewthree's gut. Halypse didn't even flinch.

"Pathetic" Halypse said and blasted Blade away without even trying.

"Ack" Blades pupils shrank as he impacted with the wall. Halypse was then blasted by a hyper beam and a solar beam and ice beam at the same time he fells to his knees for he did not see the attack coming.

"What the … Who dares attack me!!" Halypse roared.

"We dare!" said three voices at once. Akata, Kazuya, and Daichi had beaten Regitria and Nightoul and they were here to help.

"What the hell, who is that!?" Kazuya looked at the Mewthree that is Halypse in Kane's body.

"It's Kane … or it was till Halypse took over his body when Kane and the Gem of Darkness merged." Shadow said.

"I see well he's going down all the same" Daichi said with a grin. Daichi shot a hyper beam, Kazuya shot a hyper beam and Daichi used frenzy plant all three attacks nailed Halypse.

"Grr…" Halypse growled and then used one of his many moves, the Black Abyss. Halypse created a hole in the ground made of pure darkness and the heroes all fell through. Akata used protect to prevent over bearing damage but it was shattered instantly and the abyss shrunk slowly from its sides and crushed the heroes' bodies dealing intense damage. Shadow warped them to the top because the attack was over.

"You! How did you fools get back up to the top!?" Halypse roared.

"Teleportation" Shadow said breathing heavily. The attack had taken a lot out of him. Daichi was ticked and used solar beam, and Shadow combined it with his shadow ball to create the Shadow Beam. It blasted Halypse across the room even though he was able to block the attack itself the after shock damage still took its toll.

"Ha you're not even remotely as strong as Arceus!" Blade mocked Halypse.

"Shut up!" Halypse roared "You fools are only dealing so much damage to me because I am not used to this small and slow form! This body … it's powerful but slow … I can't stop or evade multiple moves very well so … it's time for me to return to my original form!" Halypse said. Kane's body erupted with a dark aura as Halypse's spirit rose out of Kane's body. Kane's body then faded out of existence due to the sudden loss of power and his inability to devolve. Magma burst from the ground in the form of a tower. The ground shook violently as even more magma burst from the ground. Halypse's power was causing the apocalypse to occur. His body was slowly becoming complete. Shadow noticed Halypse wasn't moving as his body built up into its true form.

"That thing … Blade he's vulnerable!!" Shadow yelled.

"Right!" Blade said "Time to put this to an end! Wind Scythe!" Blade sliced the air with his blade edged arms and it sliced up Halypse's spirit. The castle began to shake even more violently the magma started to subside.

"NO! I will not let you bastards win this easily!" Halypse let out a roar loud enough to break the sound barrier. All of time and space began to distort. The planet was fading in and out of existence.

"Shadow what the hell is going on here, why is the earth fading away!?" Blade yelled.

"Halypse is causing the end of the world to come faster he's unstable right now!" Shadow responded.

"Is there anyway we can stop him!?" Daichi asked trembling a bit.

"There is only one way … we need a vessel to seal him in" Shadow said

"But what can we use for a vessel!?" Blade remarked.

"Not what … WHO" Shadow said. "It has to be me …"

"But if you put his spirit in your body you'll be our enemy … you might even die!" Blade yelled.

"It has to be done Blade … if it's not done the world could end" Shadow said. He then held the Gem of Light in his hand and recited a chant. "Gem of Light, lend me thy power, seal the darkness within my heart, to save the world from its rage, lock that beasts spirit in its cage. Use my body as the vessel to end this cataclysm and save the world from the apocalyptic end it is doomed to face". Once shadow finished reciting the chant the Gem of Light began to glow brightly. Halypse's dark spirit can rippling out of it's deformed body. It surrounded the Gem of Light and the spirit spiralled into Shadow's body as he screamed in pain. The dark power was strong. Shadow tried to contain the spirits overwhelming power but it far too much. He maintained control over it sealing it in his body. Suddenly a dark aura erupted out of his body and you could only see his demonic yellow eyes through the darkness.

"Shadow!!" Blade yelled. Shadow let out a blood curdling evil laugh as Blade looked on in fear.


	19. Chapter 18:Betrayal

**Chapter 18: Betrayal**

"Heh heh heh" Shadow laughed.

"Shadow you're alright" Blade sighed in relief.

"Yeah I'm alright but you won't be after I'm done with you!" Shadow said.

"What!? Shadow you feeling alright?" Blade asked in shock.

"I feel fine!" Shadow laughed "I only became the vessel of Halypse so I could gain the power to defeat you in battle Blade!" Shadow then let out a bone chilling evil laugh.

"I won't fight you shadow …" Blade said.

"It's all the same to me Blade, I'll kill you all the same" Shadow said and moved at hyper sonic speeds and punched Blade in the face sending him flying into the wall and busting straight through it.

"Ok you asked for it Shadow …" Blade said "Daichi, Akata, Kazuya run … get the damn hell out of here … this place is going straight to hell …"

"No way! We won't leave you to fight Shadow AND Halypse alone!" Daichi yelled.

"I said get out of here … you'll just get in the way" Blade said as Shadow used psycho cut on him and he narrowly evaded it. "Now get out!!"

"Alright … we'll go, just come back alive" Akata said.

"I make no promises" Blade said and then used irons jab and blitz on shadow sending him flying through the wall. Daichi, Kazuya and Akata ran out of the castle as fast as possible and made it across the Shadow Sea by Kazuya and Akata using blizzard and ice beam.

"Good now that they're gone I don't have to hold back!" Shadow said and at speeds beyond that of before he kicked Blade in the gut but blade caught the kick and threw him into the ground and followed up with an iron jab but the dark barrier of Halypse protected him. Shadow used shadow ball and blew Blade away.

"Heh heh heh … you really think you can beat me when I have the power of Halypse?!" Shadow laughed.

"Halypse … the dark … side of … Arceus …" An idea came to Blade. He held the Gem of Light in his hand. "ARCEUS the god of all Pokemon! Lend me the power of the Light of hope, so that I may defeat Halypse the Dark and save my friend and the world from the prophesized end!" Blade said and the Gem of Light merged with his body. His body became a pure white color, his eyes were a light blue and he gave off an intense pure aura.

"Blade!? No … ARCEUS!" Shadow's voice changed. Halypse took full control of his body now.

"Halypse … I regret that you are part of me!" Arceus said. He was now inside Blade's body.

"Ha hah ha, we split apart and the reaction to our energy is what created this damned world!" Halypse laughed.

"Well Halypse time for me to take you down!" Blade and Arceus' voice mixed together.

"Not a chance Blade! I'm going to defeat you and Arceus!" Shadow and Halypse's voice also mixed. Blade used his Iron Jab and blitz moves to deliver several hundred punches to Shadow sending him ploughing into the ground. Shadow burst out of the ground and delivered a shade fist right to Blade's face. Blade went skidding back. He then used the Pure Flare and it blasted a hole in Shadow. Shadow laughed and with Halypse's power the wound was instantly healed. Blade looked stunned but used the power of the Gem of Light to create a pure aura around his claws then used Iron Jab on Shadow. Shadow used the power of the Gem of Darkness to create a dark aura around his hands and arms then used psycho cut. The attacks impacted with each other and both Blade and Shadow kept up the pressure of their attacks till they both ran out of power and it created an explosion that blew both of them in opposite directions. Blade and Shadow once again use the power of their gems to boost the power of their attacks. They both went at each other with even greater power.

"Give it up Shadow!" Blade said using Iron Jab nailing Shadow in the face.

"Not a chance Blade!" Shadow responded and used fire punch on Blade dealing intense damage.

"Fine … then this is the end of you Shadow! It's time I finish both you and Halypse off for good!" Blade said and charged up every ounce of his power into one final blast.

"Don't be so sure! I'm not going down that easily Blade!" Shadow yelled charging up all his power into his final attack.

"Giga Impact!!" Blade shouted.

"Dark Impact!!" Shadow yelled. They both dashed at each other releasing their charged up power as a last attack. Blade's aura was a pure white while Shadow's was a dark black. They both collided and impact caused the universe around them to spiral out of control, fading in and out of existence. A bright light blinded them both and they were transported some place with nothing in it. It was all white emptiness.


	20. Chapter 19:Sacrifice of True Friends

**Chapter 19: Sacrifice of True Friends**

"Hey Blade, that was one hell of a fight!" Shadow grinned.

"Yeah it really was a great fight" Blade said.

"We broke our promise didn't we …" Shadow said.

"No way! I never go back on my word!" Blade responded angrily. "We promised the elders and each other that we'd save the world at all costs."

"Yeah but the world is gone" Shadow said.

"Not exactly … this was how it all started …" Blade said. "Remember, you told me so yourself. The universe began as an empty void of nothingness. The powers of Arceus and Halypse created it. They both fought and the reaction of their powers ended up resulting in world we know"

"Yeah but what's your point? Arceus and Halypse faded away after that last attack we unleashed on each other." Shadow responded.

"Again, not exactly …" Blade laughed "Their power is still with us … we can restore the universe with that very power"

"Yeah but … you know … what will happen if we do that … we won't survive it … we're not gods" Shadow said.

"Yeah but remember the promise and our mission … save the world at any cost … no matter what it maybe!" Blade said.

"Alright Blade … Let's keep our promise with no regrets!" Shadow grinned. Blade and Shadow began to recite a chant.

"From the beginning" Shadow said.

"To the end" Blade said.

"There are 2 powers created and ended all of existence, and with these two powers we bring back that which is no more. The world we called our home and the places and space around. Bring it all back! Arceus and Halypse the beings of light and darkness. The creators of all things, with their power we bring back all!" They both said.

"With the Power of Darkness!" Shadow yelled and his body erupted with a dark aura.

"And the Power of Light!" Blade yelled and his body became surrounded by a pure aura. The two powers then began to merge and caused the universe around them to change. The obliterated world began to fade back into existence. Everything began to return. The entire plain of existence was still very unstable. It required the powers of the 2 gems to keep itself from fading away again. The Gem of Light had lost its glimmer and the Gem of Darkness also lost its dark power. The 2 gems began to tear at the souls of Shadow and Blade to maintain their existence and the existence of the universe itself.

"Return from oblivion! Our friends, our family and our home! We sacrifice our lives so they may live once more!!" Shadow and Blade were both screaming in pain between each word. Their very souls were being ripped apart by the power of the gods of darkness and light.

"Shadow" Blade said.

"Yeah Blade?" Shadow responded.

"We did it!" Blade said weakly.

"Yeah, we saved this stupid world" Shadow laughed.

"Ngh … looks like it's over for us … at least now there is no chance of that cataclysm ever happening." Blade said looking at the weakly glimmering stone which was the Gem of Light. He saw the Gem of Darkness had also become weaker. Both Blade and Shadow's spirits almost faded out of existence. Arceus' power kept them from completely disappearing. They were given the opportunity to roam the earth as spirits, watching over the planet they gave their lives to save. Their bodies had turned to solid stone just like the 2 gems which now had their souls imbued in them. It is said that if anything were to threaten the world again Shadow and Blade would return to save it once again. The Earth had once again been returned to its former peaceful self.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_That's how the story of the five heroes of the Light Protagonist came to an end. Shadow and Blade gave their lives to protect their home planet and all who reside in it. Kane had also been recovered along with the rest of the universe and slipped into the shadows to regain power. Akata returned to the forest as a powerful Marowak and became the guardian of the Pokemon in the forest. Kazuya became the new champion of the __Pokemon Grand Tournaments heavy weight division__. He became the strongest Pokemon in the world. Daichi became an adventurer and travelled around the world with some new friends, a Cubone, the son of Akata, a shiny Larvitar, the son of Kazuya, a Ralts, the nephew of Shadow, a shiny Scyther the nephew of Blade, and his own son, a shiny Bulbasaur. They were the descendants of the 5 heroes. The spirits of each hero was tied to the young ones. As one story comes to a close, a new story begins. The 5 new friends may end up in their on adventure. What will happen not even I know, but whatever it is you can find out in the possible sequel of Pokemon Adventure: Wrath of Halypse, **Pokemon Adventure 2: The Return of Kane**._


End file.
